Communication over the Internet requires a sender to send information over a network and a receiver to receive the information. Often senders desire confidentiality so that only certain receivers who have the senders' permission may receive the information. Senders encrypt their messages so only a select group of receivers who have a key to decrypt the message may receive the information. Malicious attacks occur when individuals try to gain access to the information without permission from the sender.